Journey for a Friend
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: When young Ario, a reploid who can also use copy-shot, hears Sigma's defeated X, Axl, and , she doesn't believe She sneaks into Sigma's palace and looks for them When she meets Axl, her hero, she gives her life to save X, Zero, and Axl's Axl felt guilty and is given Ario's data and He goes on a journey for To bring back a May be


It happened. The Mavericks won. X was supposedly killed along with Zero. People say Axl got away. But, no one believed them. Axl was more inexperienced then X and Zero. No way he could of survived. He also had major damage according to Cinnamon, his navigator. But one person believed he still lived. And, this is how the mavericks will lose. Once, and for all!

Ario checked outside the alley. She wasn't suppose to be out, but, she needed to see for herself. Was X, Zero, and Axl really dead? Na! They couldn't be! They've defeated Sigma so many times now! Impossible. But, what if? Ario ducked behind a hover bike, as a maverick guard passed by.  
Ario's armor changed colors to blend in with her surroundings. Her eyes and hair changed as well. She was based off Axl's designs. So, they were like brother and sister. As the maverick passed, she changed to look like a guard. "Sir," she started. She sounded like a guy. The maverick turned. "What is it?" it asked. "I was told to go to Lord Sigma's tower. Can you point the way? I'm new," Ario said. "Go inside that building-" The maverick pointed to a rusted building "-And say you were requested by Sigma. They'll let you pass. What's your number?" Every maverick had numbers. So, Ario said the one she usually did, "50341." "Okay, good luck!" The maverick saluted her and walked off. "Great!" Ario whispered. "Holt! What is your entry for?" the maverick asked. "I was told to see Lord Sigma. Agent 5559 told me to go through here. I'm newly built and was just put on patrol." Ario explained, hating every word. "Come through. Tell no one of this place!" the maverick said opening the door.  
As Ario entered, she was surprised to see everything inside the building was new. "On that transporter there, that will take you to Lord Sigma," the maverick pointed. Ario stepped on and beamed off. Inside Sigma's base, she lost her disguise and went into her normal look. Auburn hair, black, red, blue, and silver armor, with a gray jumpsuit.  
She ran inside. Her silver eyes looking through everything. As she looked around, she heard the guards talk. "I was told X, Zero, and the kid were put in the cells below us. And I have the entry key!" the guard said excitedly. "And," Ario started. "I will be taking it." Ario lunged and knocked out both guards with a double-air kick. Ario picked up the key card. "Thank you boys," Ario said twirling the keys. As she headed for the elevator, she changed into guard mode again.  
She went down to floor, A0. "I'll finally get to see for myself," Ario whispered. When the gate opened, she heard someone. "Leave us alone, Mavericks! You're barley keeping me alive! My friends are almost dead!" someone yelled. Ario ran up to the cell. Inside was Axl. "Axl!" Ario cried. Axl took a fighting stance. Ready to beat Ario.  
"Oops! Sorry! A-Trans!" Ario switched to her normal, and preferred look. "Sorry, but, I needed to see for myself. Are you okay?" Ario asked. "You, have, the Copy-Shot ability." Axl said. Ario smiled. "I do. But, where are X and Zero!? Are they alive?" Ario asked. "They're down the hall. No one else is here. But, why did you brake in?" Axl asked. "You could get yourself killed."  
"Well, I want my heroes to live. My creator, Dr. M, created me based off you. I, you, X, and Zero are my heroes. I wanted to see if you really were dead. There! How about some more leg room?" Ario said opening the cell. "This should get me a raise with my boss. And, when we defeat Sigma, for good, we can finally get a raise!" Ario said with a crooked grin. Axl grinned back.  
"I brought some first aid and tools. Maybe I can save your friends," Ario said running down the hall into a room. Inside, X and Zero were being tortured by Sigma himself. "Sigma!" Ario and Axl yelled. He turned, his red scars gleaming. "What do we have here? A pathetic hunter and, a city child? Oh, the hunters are now recruiting children! It was funny when you were accepted Axl, but, a GIRL! They've stooped low!" Sigma hollered.  
"Shut your trap Sigma! Let them go!" Ario yelled enraged. She pulled out her saber. "You know, I think you're all talk. And, talk is cheap! Let's see if you can back up that talk!" Ario challenged. "Hm, should I waste my time on you? Well, you did get through undetected. Maybe you're worth the destruction!" Sigma said. "You can talk the talk! But, can you walk the walk?" Ario lunged along with Sigma.  
"No!" Axl cried. "Go, Axl! Save X and Zero! Take them far away! I, can handle Sigma, for now! I won't win! But, I'll die trying!" Ario said. "NO! Don't!" "Go!" Ario scowled, a tear running down her face. Axl, reluctantly, went and freed X and Zero. "What about you?" Axl asked, holding his friends' weight on both of his shoulders. "I will most likely not live, but, Axl!" "'Ya?" "It was great meeting you! And, I'm sorry!" Ario said pushing Axl out the door. "NO!" he called. "My name is Ario! I will defeat you Sigma! And, if I die! I'm taking you with me!" Ario said exploding herself and killing Sigma. "NOOO!" she heard Axl yell.  
Ario fell, into darkness.

"No! No! No!" Axl screamed. "It's no fair! It should of been me! I'm the hunter! I shouldn't of listen to her!" Axl was in the sewers. X and Zero were alive and getting better thanks to the medicine and tools Ario left behind. X and Zero were now resting. "No! No! No! It's no fair! It, it should have been me!" Axl cried. Tears were running down his face.  
"She was so young! She had so much to live for! She, was like me! I finally had someone else like me!" Axl screamed. "I mess everything up! First, I let Red die! Now, an innocent girl! Why do I mess everything up?!" Axl cried. He remembered her face, so happy to see him. No one had ever been like that with him. Not even X or Zero. Someone looked up to him! Someone created a girl based off him, but, he got her killed!  
"Axl," someone said. Axl turned to see the girl. Her auburn hair, her blue, black, red, and gray armor. All of her. Axl reached out to her, but, his hand went through her. "W-What?" he sniffled. "Axl, I defeated Sigma." "At the cost of your life!" "But, I saved the world." She smiled. She was happy, even though she was dead. "Axl, take this chip. It's my data. When you transform into me, you will hear a signal. If, you truely want me alive, then follow the signal. When you arrive, use this. I know you will know what to do. I trust you with my Life," she explained handing Axl a hard drive. "But, I don't trust myself! You, you WERE like me! I could of talk to you about our copy ability and the data we've each collected. We, we could have been friends," Axl said crying. "Axl, as far as I know, we ARE friends. And always will be. Axl, I, I think I love you. When I was activated, the first thing I heard was your voice and name. You, X and Zero were there, the day I was 'born'. I saw you talking to my creator. I saw you say I needed protection. I, also saw you blush when you looked at me. But, that was years ago. You probably don't remember," she said. "Then make me remember," Axl said. She smiled. She lean down and kisses Axl's cheek. "Ugh," Axl uttered. The girl giggled. "You know, I don't think you mess everything up. I think you just make MISTAKES." "Big ones." "Needed ones! No one would be alive today if you hadn't messed up! You messed up in Red Alert, but, look where it got you. You saved so many people Axl, it's too many to count. You're a great hunter, Axl. And, I'm proud to say I died for you. Just remember, follow the signal. Follow it, to me." the gril said disappearing. "What's your name?!" Axl asked. "Ario Ash Phoenix. Call me Ario!" Ario said disappearing.  
A light appeared above X and Zero. Ario's soul went into them. They moaned. Zero's eyes opened. X's opened next. Axl smiled a bit. "Ugh, where's , where's Sigma?" Zero asked. He looked around. "Where are we?" "Ugh, my head hurts!" X mumbled. "Glad you guys are up. Took you long enough," Axl said. "What happened to Sigma?" X asked. "A brave young girl, took her life and Sigma's to save us." Axl said. X and Zero were shocked. "But, I'm going to save her!" 


End file.
